


só eu, ela e a lua

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tarzan (1999), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A sereia vem visitá-la todo dia





	só eu, ela e a lua

Jane não se lembrava muito do naufrágio. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, um minuto ela estava dormindo na cabine do návio, no outro a água estava invadindo. Um momento ela estava correndo pelo cás a procura de seu pai e no outro ela estava na água. Ela estava nadando e aí ela estava afundando e afundando, até alguém pegar a sua mão e puxá-la para cima.

Mais tarde ela acordou numa praia, com alguém cantando para ela.

.

.

.

A ilha era pequena, e só demorara uns dois dias para Jane explorar todo o território. Felizmente ela achou uma cachoeira o que melhorava em muito as suas chances de sobrevivência, mas ela ainda assim resolveu fazer seu acampamento na beira da praia e fazer viagens diárias a cachoeira para beber. Em parte pela esperança de algum navio passar e ela de alguma maneira conseguir atrair a sua atenção, mas principalmente porque na praia ela provavelmente estaria por perto quando Ariel retornasse.

A sereia tinha trago todas as coisas que ela havia conseguido recuperar do naufrágio que ela achou que poderiam vir a ser uteis para Jane, assim como alguns dos objetos de sua coleção pessoal, como o cantil para Jane poder levar água da cachoeira até o acampamento com mais facilidade, e um prato e um garfo, o que Jane tinha lhe dito que não era necessário mas que ela admitia que conseguira fazer com que ela se sentisse como se um pouco da sua civilidade estivesse sendo preservada.

Todo dia ela perguntava a Ariel se ela tinha visto algum sinal de um barco, de seu pai ou de algum dos outros homens da expedição. Ou de seus corpos. Ariel diz que não mas Jane suspeita que ela só está dizendo isso para poupar seus sentimentos, para permitir que ela mantivesse um pouco de esperança.

Naquela noite ela não notou Ariel chegando, e quando ela finalmente reparou na presença da sereia já era tarde demais para ela conseguir esconder suas lágrimas.

“Porque você está triste ?” Ariel perguntou.

“Não é nada, você não precisa se preocupar” Jane disse enxugando as lagrimas com a mão e se forçando a sorrir. 

“Se não fosse nada você não estaria chorando. Fale comigo por favor, eu sei que tem muitas coisas sobre humanos que eu não entendo mas eu quero entender”

“Certo, eu acho que eu estava chorando porque eu estou com medo que ninguém nunca vai aparecer aqui e que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida sozinha nessa ilha”

“Você não está sozinha, eu estou aqui” Ariel disse segurando a mão de Jane.

“Eu quero dizer ninguém além de você”

“Seria mesmo tão ruim assim ? Eu viria todo dia para te fazer companhia, eu te traria todas as coisas belas que eu encontrasse e eu cantaria para você quando você ficasse triste”

“Eu suponho que não seria tão ruim com você por perto” Jane disse.

Jane não sabia ao certo se ela acreditava nas próprias palavras, mas Ariel pareceu ter acreditado e sorriu para ela. E por aquela noite a sereia, a brisa do mar e o céu estrelado sob a suas cabeças foi o suficiente para ela.


End file.
